Mi novia se me esta poniendo vieja
by YoMarielle
Summary: -Oh, va a salir con Hinata-chan?- No, yo tengo cita con mi novia  ttebayo!-QUE!-Ella es mi novia desde que me acuerdo/Digame, en verdad Naruto engaña a Hinata?/Hinata era su esposa, el amor de su vida, pero detrás de sus mas grandes amores estaba ella


**Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi novia se me esta poniendo vieja<strong>

-Listo Naruto-san, estas son todas las firmas que necesitaba

-Bien, gracias Matsuri, entonces si ya no tengo ningún papel mas que firmar me voy, tengo una cita muy importante esta noche ~ttebayo!

-Oh, va a salir con Hinata-chan? No recuerdo haber hecho alguna reservación-comento extrañada la castaña

-No, no voy a salir con Hime-chan, su mamá ira a visitarla a la casa, yo tengo cita con mi novia ~ttebayo!

-QUE? S-su s-su s-s-s-u novia?

-Matsuri estas bien? Estas algo palida-comento algo asustado ante la reacción de su secretaria

-D-disculpa Naruto, creo que no escuche bien, t-tu novia?

-Ajá-sonrio serenamente ante eso viendo al vacio, hasta reaccionar ante la penetrante y confusa mirada de Matsuri- Ella es mi novia desde que me acuerdo, ya sabes, amor del bueno desde que la vi. Ella me amá incluso mas que Hina-chan lo sabias? Me quiso cuando al borde de la meta, llegue en penúltimo lugar en el maratón ~ttebayo! Me ha querido estando de rebelde, de romántico, de cualquier forma ~ttebayo!

-Q-que?-Tartamudeaba Matsuri aun sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

-Sip, tiene casi 3 meses que no la veo… Entonces hoy la ire a ver, ella casi no puede irme a ver, mi novia se me esta poniendo vieja y le cuesta cada dia un poco caminar ~ttebayo, pero bueno, me tengo que ir o se me hara tarde-cerro su maletín y acomodo su saco dirigiéndose a la salida de su oficina- Saludame a Gaara y Kenji, diles que me perdone por tenerte aquí hasta tarde! – Y se fue asi dejando en shock a Matsuri, quien aun en su estado salio casi a rastras para ir a atender a su esposo e hijo.

….

-Hinata por favor siéntate, esta noche se supone que es para que descanses! Por eso las gemelas se fueron por esta noche con Ino, y yo vine para que asi no tengas que estar parada, asi que siéntate!

-Voy mamá, pero tengo que terminar de preparar la comida para mañana.-decia inocentemente mientras esquivaba a su madre quien intentaba quitarle la cuchara con la que preparaba aquel ramen especial que en su casa amaban tanto.

-Hana-san!

-Eh?-voltearon ambas Hyuga al escuchar el nombre de la mayor

-Mina-chan, que pasa?

-Que le hace a mi novia Hana-san?

-Mina-chan Hinata no quiere sentarse, y el doctor dijo que TENIA que descansar

El pequeño volteo a ver a Hinata en busca de una respuesta ante lo que Hana había dicho, y encontró en ella una mirada apenada, confirmando asi, que lo que Hana decía era cierto. Entonces el rubio se acerco a Hinata y la tomo de la mano para guiarla a la sala, lentamente puesto que en su estado le costaba caminar

-Te cuesta mucho caminar, y si el doctor dijo que descansas, descansas! Ok?

-Minato en serio estoy bien-sonrio tiernamente al ver al pequeño ser tan sobreprotector, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente- Me quedare quieta si me prometes que le diras a mi madre la receta, yo se que tu te la sabes mejor que nadie, la ayudaras entonces, verdad?

-Hai!-Dijo saliendo corriendo hacia la cocina

Unos minutos después salio la Hyuga mayor de la cocina con 1 taza de te y un vaso con leche para degustar con su hija

-Toma hija, aun no me acostumbro que Minato siga diciéndote novia, pero bueno, lo que aprende de su padre

-Jeje, es algo tierno ^^, aunque ciertamente se toma muy en serio el rol de "novio", no me deja hacer nada, y tu que no me apoyas –se quejo la Hyuga

-Vamos, en eso es igual a ti y a Naruto, pero viéndolo asi, recuerdo cuando tu padre trabajaba hasta tarde o se enfermaba, incluso desde mas pequeña que Minato ya estabas ahí acarreándolo a cuidarse, jejeje

-B-bueno pero era diferente! Papá tenia problemas de salud, yo solo estoy embarazada mamá, y si todo estuvo bien con Minato y con las gemelas, Haruto también estará bien-sonrio acariciando su vientre

-Sabemos que si, después de todo es un Namikaze-Hyuga, pero aun asi tienes que cuidarte, si tu esposo estuviera aquí te tendría en la cama amarrada, y no precisamente para darte otro hijo-sonrio pervertidamente

-MAMÁ!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hinata, como pudiste aceptarlo?-lloriqueaba y murmuraba aun Matsuri quien iba bajando de aquel gran edificio para dirigirse por fin a la salida

-Matsuri-Aquel llamado la saco de su transe y volteo a ver quien le llamaba

-Sasuke-san, buenas noches-se reverencio

-Otra vez te tienen trabajando hasta tarde?

-Hai, sabe como es Naruto

-Hmp… Ven, te paso dejando, llevas una cara que asusta.

-Ah… Arigatou Sasuke-san-dijo siguiendo por detrás a Sasuke hasta llegar a su lamborghini negro, subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto aun pensativa-Sasuke-san…

El nombrado solo volteo a ver esperando a ver lo que le decía la Señora de Sabaku

-P-puedo hacerle una pregunta algo indiscreta acerca de Naruto-san?

-Si es por los condones que guarda en su escritorio, no es secreto para nadie lo que hace con Hinata cada vez que va a verlo a la oficina-dijo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa mas concentrado en prender su auto, mientras Matsuri se sonrojaba al recordar aquellas situaciones embarazosas que había vivido por ello

-N-no no es eso… -Dijo, mientras Sasuke volvia a verla extrañado preguntándose que mas podría preguntarle, dado que Matsuri a pesar de ser esposa de Gaara y amiga, tanto de su esposa como la de Hinata, no era tan conocida por ser indiscreta o inmiscuirse en los asuntos de otros como lo eran su esposa y su mejor amiga Ino.-Etto… Hace ratos Naruto-san menciono que iba a ir a ver a su "novia", y y y me dijo que no era Hinata! Digame, en verdad engaña a Hinata? Hinata lo sabe?

-Hmp…-sonrio levemente y siguió manejando como si nada-Hinata lo sabe, tiene rato que no la ve… Creo que yo también debería ir a ver a mi novia-sonrio

-NO ME DIGA QUE USTED TAMBIEN TIENE OTRA NOVIA APARTE DE SAKURA? Kami que pasa con estos hombres de ahora? Sakura apenas tuvo a su hija como es posible!

-Hey no hagas tanto escandalo, Gaara también tiene una "novia", no exageres-Ante ese ultimo comentario Matsuri palidecio y estuvo a punto de tener un paro cardiaco-Pero no se trata de ninguna amante si es lo que piensas.-Todos tenemos "novia", incluso tu.

-Nani?-Fue la expresión de la castaña en respuesta a lo que había dicho Sasuke

….

_**DING DONG **_

-Toma, te traje este ramo para la mejor mujer de todas ~ttebayo!-le entrego las flores a la mujer que había abierto la puerto

-Arigatou Naruto-kun, aunque con esto no creas que me contentas, tiene casi 3 meses que no venias a verme…

-lo se, pero ya estoy aquí! He estado muy ocupado trabajando, creo que supiste que uve que irme de urgencia casi un mes a China.

-Si algo supe, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estas aquí, justo la cena esta lista, y tu plato siempre esta puesto en la mesa, en tu mismo lugar por si algún dia quieres regresar ~ttebane!

-Arigatou! Vamos a comer ya, que muero de hambre, que cenaremos?

-Ramen Especial!

-Awww Yeaah! –se abalanzo sobre ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla-te extrañe mucho, si lo sabias?

-Jiji, yo también, cielo, ahora siéntate y yo te sirvo-dijo saliendo de la habitación

…..

-Y, ella es, entendiste?

-Aaah, ya veo, que alivio, realmente tenia a Naruto-san en una muy buena imagen repsecto a eso, me alegro que sea verdad, si no, no se que hubiera hecho-decia apenada

-Si bueno. Listo.

-Ah, arigatou Sasuke-san, y gracias por haber aclarado mi duda

-Hmp-dijo al mismi tiempo que Matsuri cerraba la puerta e ingresaba a su casa, el arrancaba su lujoso auto- Creo que ire a ver a mi novia un rato-sonrio levemente-Ella siempre tiene pastel de chocolate

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Asi esta bien?

-Jejeje si mamá, asi ya esta bien

-Bendito sea Kami! Embarazada eres un poco mas exigente, si sabias?

-Tengo mis sentidos mas agudizados mamá, pero con cada embarazo realmente me doy cuenta que tienes una gran capacidad de perdonarme, aun en mis exigencias

-Aasi te he querido a ti, y a Hanabi, asi estén enojados, hallan ganado el concurso de oratoria, natación o hallan sacadao una nota baja, asi los amo, soy tu madre, y aunque estes de mediocre o de tenaz, te amo, y ahora entiendes mas el porque de todo hija

-Lo se, gracias por todo mamá-la abrazo

-Y yo a ti Hinata-chan, y por cierto, se que a Naruto le esta yendo bien con la constructora, pero igual sabemos como esta la economía y después de 2 embarazos, 1 de gemelas, tu padre y yo tenemos una cuenta especial por si llegaran a necesitar algo, no se, para el parto o cualquier cosa, ahí esta por si algún dia tu, Hanabi o Neji lo llegaran a necesitar, no dudes en pedirlo!

-Mamá, estamos bien, tranquila, se como es papá pero estamos bien, de veras-rio ante las cosas que sus padres se les ocurrían

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Minato esta enorme! Ves? Por lo menos deberías dejar que vengan a verme mas seguido, es mas a Haruto lo voy a secuestrar y traerlo aca, no pienso perderme ni un momento de su niñez!

-Jejejeje, tu y Hinata se juntan, ella piensa lo mismo, con eso que te fuiste un año a Estados Unidos, te perdiste muchas cosas de las gemelas

-Lo se, ni me lo recuerdes, pero es el deber de una esposa, y tu ni te quejes que Hinata hace exactamente lo mismo que yo!

-Jeje no dije nada no dije nada ~ttebayo! Hey y aque hora va a regresar el viejo?

-Aah, no ha de tardar en venir, ire a preparar su café de una vez, quieres tu café?

-Haber, siéntate y yo lo preparo, ya te fuiste a revisar esa pierna? Cada vez veo que cojeas mas y eso no me gusta para nada

-Ya fui, y no exageres, solo me lo volvi a torcer accidentalmente ~ttebane

-Tengo una novia muy bruta…

-De alguien tenias que sacarlo amor-sonrio sarcásticamente

-Quédate aquí, yo me encargo del café

Pasaron unos minutos mas y Naruto salio de la cocina y regreso a hacerle compañía a aquella mujer en esa comoda sala.

-Ya son las 11 tan rápido? Si que pasa el tiempo rápido ~ttebayo, debería preguntarme por Tou-chan?

-Naah, ya me aviso que ya venia, a ti no se te hace tarde? No me vaya a reclamar Hinata que le robo a su marido ~ttebane

-Sabes que Hinata no es asi!

-Cuando sus hormonas no están alteradas por un bulto que va a salir entre sus piernas ¬.¬. Ya es hora, además Minato no va a descansar hasta que llegues tu a cuidarla

-En eso tienes razón, espero que peudas ir a la casa, levántate temprano un dia y que tou-chan te pase a dejar a la casa, sabes que siempre seras bienvenida ~ttebayo!

-Claro Naruto-kun, tengo que aprovechar que Naruko se fue de vacaciones, porque apenas regrese empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda, y entonces ahí si perderé la nocion del tiempo y mi pierna ~ttebane

-Esa Naruko… Tambien hablare con ella para que no te explote con eso.

-es inevitable, ustedes no son nada sin mi! Es mas sin mi, no estarían aquí! No crean que Minato trabaja solo

-Ya se ya se, de eso no me cabe ninguna duda… Por eso se que eres la mejor novia de todas

-Lo se-decia con aires de grandeza

-Bueno, entonces creo que ya me ire, antes que se me haga mas tarde, sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites me avises, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo de acuerdo

-Te amo mami, gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa-la abrazo

-Lo se Naru, Yo también te amo, incluso mas que Hinata eh! Tu y Naruko son mi vida aunque me abandonen, te pegare si alguna vez lo olvidas, yo te di la vida, puedo quitartela eh ~ttebane!

-Gracias por todo-beso su frente que le llegaba a la barbilla, mientras aspiraba el olor de su largo cabello rojo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no la había visto, tres meses sin llegar y ella en bandeja le servía otro ramen para su amor.

Por alguna razón desde pequeño a veces se referia a Kushina como su novia, ella siempre seria la mujer de su vida, la mujer que siempre lo querria, la que lo aceptaría de cualquier forma.

Pero a fin de cuentas, era su madre, y no solo era su madre, si no la madre de todos.

Al final del dia, la persona que siempre te esperara con los brazos abiertos será tu madre. Ella será tu novia, y no andara con chantajes, ni pondrá reglas de fidelidad, le da igual si vas de ultimo o de primero, si estas de conformista o de tenaz.

Hinata era su esposa, el amor de su vida, sus gemelas eran su vida propia, pero detrás de sus mas grandes amores, estaba su madre, porque sin ella, nada de eso se hubiera logrado.

* * *

><p>Bueno, y he resucitado! Con esta historia dedicada a todas las mamis hermosas del mundo, en especial a la mia :3! (Te amo mami3) Y bueno, me inspire porque esta semana conoci la cancion de Ricardo Arjona "Mi novia se me esta poniendo vieja", y pues como notaran puse fragmentos de la cancion en el fic, pero bueno, si se la creyeron que Naruto tenia otra? Muajajaja! Pues no! No se asusten ni lo vean incestante xD, pero si, por aparte de la cancion, muchos hombres y mujeres ven a sus padres como sus novis, entonces solo por si hay malentendidos xD, jaja bueno, que les parecio?:3 Espero que les haya gustado, y disfruten de la lectura asi como yo disfrute escribiendola :)!<p>

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, comentario o lo que sea, un review me haria muy feliz :)!

Muchos saludos a todos y buena vibra! (Y felices vacaciones a mis paisanos)

**TODD~**


End file.
